hypixel_mafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dudebo (Role)
Overview '''Dudebo '''was a role used in Game XII by dudebo99, based on the role suggestion by Atoriax. The role can be of either Town or Mafia alignment and has extreme killing potental. Dudebo is a role that is given a collection of flavor names, each having their own type of kill. The player with said role is able to choose a target and one of the flavors to go along with it. The target is then attacked with the type of kill that the flavor chosen is attached to. Traditionally, the role is given a Day-Kill flavor, a Protection-Piercing flavor, and a Bullet-Proof Piercing flavor. The flavor's generally don't, but can, hint at what kind of kill it is attached to. Variations Alignment Dudebo This variation of the role Dudebo gives the player three flavors that are based on the alignment of the targeted player. The Dudebo is given a flavor for a Town Kill, Neutral Kill, and a Mafia Kill. If the targeted player is the same alignment as the one connected to that flavor, that player dies regardless of extenuating circumstances. This variation is most balanced as Mafia. Informed Dudebo This variation of the role gives the player knowledge of which flavors are attached to what kind of kills. This variation can be used with others and is unbalanced. Usage Dudebo is a very powerful role because it has the ability to kill nearly anything. As such, it is often accompanied by bad modifiers. Because of its damage potential, it can be either Town or Mafia and is not alignment indicative. To use this role effectively, the player should use the same type of flavor on different people for the first few nights or do the opposite; use each flavor on the same person. Doing this should show what variation the player is and, hopefully, along the way the player will be able to discern which flavors do what. Role PM Example Town Hello, Player, and welcome to Hypixel Mafia x. You will be playing as the Town Dudebo. You are given 3 flavors, each of which are attached to a kill of some kind. Each Night, you will be able to target a player and select one of your flavors. The kill attached to that flavor will be used on the targeted player. Your flavors are: * Vanilla * Chocolate * Strawberry Scum Hello, Player, and welcome to Hypixel Mafia x. Your role this game is the Mafia Dudebo. You have 3 flavors; each is attached to its own type of kill. Each Night, you can target one player and select one of your flavors. The kill attached to the chosen flavor will be used on the targeted player. Your flavors are: * Earth * Wind * Fire Modified Hello, Player, you will be playing as a Shy Town Dudebo in this game, Hypixel Mafia x. As a result of your Shy modifier, you cannot post during Day 1, except to vote. Your role gives you 3 flavors, each of which is attached to a single type of kill. Each Night, you can target one player and select one of your flavors. The kill attached to the chosen flavor will be used on the targeted player. Your flavors are: * Brain of the Cell * Protection of the Cell * Powerhouse of the Cell Other Information Etymology The role is named after dudebo99, who has never failed to get a killing role when possible. Trivia * Interestingly enough, this was the first role ever used to be named after a Mafia player. * The role is a reference to the "Dudebo Role." Category:Roles and Modifiers Category:Roles